La Joya Más Bella del Metal
by Duetos con Lily
Summary: Jazmín Wakabayashi, la hija mayor de Genzo Wakabayashi y Lily Del Valle, tendrá su oportunidad de ser famosa... Como cantante del 'heavy metal'... Un fic escrito, en el año 2005, por Chapa Darei y Lily de Wakabayashi. En 'hiatus' por tiempo indeterminado.
1. Chapter 1

**LA JOYA MAS BELLA DEL METAL-**

 **Capítulo 1.- por Chapa Darei.**

"Un Fic que empezo como un juego...tomado en serio y ahora plasmado" Chapa Darei

La selección japonesa va en un avión. Como destino, la ciudad de Berlín. Ahora no se trata de vencer a la selección Teutona. Ni nada de fútbol. Vienen para pasar un tiempo entre amigos y tratar de descansar de toda aquella rutina de entrenamientos y partidos agotadores de soccer. Ahora su misión era despejar sus atareadas mentes y disfrutar la convivencia entre amigos que bastante se lo merecían.

Genzo Wakabayashi espera con gran entusiasmo a sus amigos de toda la vida. Recordó sus épicos partidos de soccer contra Tsubasa. Tenia ganas de verlo, a el y a toda la selección. Pero sus recuerdos fueron profanados por un revoltijo. Un hiperactivo perro paso como un rayo por la sala y tras de el su bella hija Jazmín.

-Jazmín, te he dicho que el perro tiene que estar en el jardín- Dijo Genzo seriamente a su hija-

La cual no lo noto. Ella paso igual de rápido que el perro. Ahora el perro se escabullo al cuarto de Daisuke Wakabayashi. El pobre estaba usando su laptop mientras el perro casi la hace caer al suelo.

-Ten cuidado Jazmín, cuida a tu perro-dijo vociferando su hermano-.

-Lo tendré Dai-contestó su hermana jadeando-

Y así el perro recorrió toda la extensa casa de los Wakabayashi. Hasta que por fin, el ágil perro llego al jardín. Pero algo atrajo a Jazmín. Frente a su casa, se escuchaba una música estridente. Más especifico, algo de Heavy Metal. Llena de curiosidad, la joven puso su cara frente a las rejas de su casa para poder escuchar mejor.

Dentro de aquella cochera se encontraba una pequeña pero talentosa banda. Había una batería enérgica. Una guitarra líder que podía recitar el código penal y hacerlo un hit, una guitarra que acompañaba a la otra como gemelas y un bajo galopante tocado solo por un dedo. Aquella banda tenía un buen estilo de trash/speed metal y su sonido era superior a una banda que tocaría en una cochera. Tenía en el bajo al gran Mike Faster Finger. En la guitarra líder y vocal líder tenían al irreverente Madox. Y en la guitarra acompañante tenían a Roger Manson. Y en la batería tenían al increíble Robert Steel Hands. Tocaban la clásica canción de Metallica "Master of Puppets" y la hacían parecer un replica exacta de aquella banda.

-Roger, "Brother" entraste un poco tarde a la ultima nota, afina ese detalle- dijo Madox a su hermano-

-Ya vas "Brother"-contesto mientras veía las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica-.

Fuera de esa cochera, Jazmín quedo sorprendida por la banda. Nunca imagino que frente de su casa tuviera a una banda de Heavy Metal ensayando. Y que fueran tan bueno haciéndolo. Ella no era una fanática del Heavy Metal pero tuvo una sensación extraña. Aquello era tan ajeno a ella pero ahora lo sintió muy cercano. Sintió unas fuertes ganas por seguir escuchando aquella lejana música para ella. Los cuatro metaleros salieron de aquella cochera mientras conversaban.

-Madox, "Brother". Si tuviéramos a una vocal femenina se ganaría la guerra de bandas próxima-dijo Manson al Vocalista de la banda.

-Lo se mi buen Manson-contesto Madox acompañando su respuesta con un suspiro-

-¿Pero donde la encontraremos?-dijo Robert llevándose la mano al mentón.

-No lo se "Brother", No lo se- respondí el Vocalista mientras se acomodaba su largo cabello.

Jamón no pudo evitar escuchar aquella conversación. Y se dirigió a la habitación. Las notas de aquella música se quedaron clavadas en su mente. Se repetían una y otra vez. La noche llego, y con ella un insomnio que hizo sufrir a Jazmín. Las notas de aquella canción parecían murciélagos revolteando en su cabeza. Ya por la mañana se sentía cansada por la larga noche que había tenido.

-Buenos Días Jazmín- digo su madre mientras se sentaba en la mesa para empezar a desayunar-

-Buenos Días Ma-contesto Jazmín un poco adormecida-

-¿Te sientes mal hija?-pregunto preocupada Lily-

-Como no se va sentir mal, si toda la noche tarareo una canción- Interrumpió Genzo sin quitar la vista del periódico.-

-Bueno como sea, alístate para ir al centro comercial, o ¿has olvidado que hoy es día de madre e hija?-guiño Lily a su hija en tono de broma-

-No lo he olvidado madre, iré enseguida a alistarme-dijo sonriente Jazmín-

La chica termino su desayuno y se dirijo a su cuarto para ver que se pondría. No se quebró la cabeza y tomo unos jeans y una playera negra. "Vaya el lado oscuro me esta invadiendo" pensó Jazmín. Bajo a la sala y vio a su madre lista para ir al centro comercial.

-¿Estas Lista Jazmín?-pregunto Lily con un bolso en el brazo-

-Si ma, vamonos-Contesto Jazmín mientras bajaba las escaleras-

Daisuke no pudo evitar oír esa conversación lo cual le extraño, así que le pregunto un padre.

-¿A dónde van padre?-Pregunto Daisuke al portero Japonés-

-Van a su "día" de madre e hija, lo cual me acaba de dar una idea-Contesto Genzo con una mirada malvada-

-Ni lo sueñes pa-contesto atemorizado Daisuke-

-Hijo ve por tu balón, vamos a practicar un rato-dijo al fin Genzo-

-Mmm…Bueno…ya que-Dijo Daisuke mientras se encogía de hombros y se dirigía por un balón de soccer-

Así la familia Wakabayashi se disperso. Mientras las damas de la casa iban a un centro comercial, los hombres se dispusieron a jugar fútbol.  
Ya las damas en aquel centro comercial, entraron a una tienda donde admiraban algunos vestidos. Todo parecía bien hasta que ve entrar a los 4 chicos que había escuchado un día anterior. Jazmín se sorprendió y sintió el deseo de cruzar unas palabras con ellos.

-Madre, enseguida vuelvo-digo Jazmín a su madre mientras salía rápidamente de la tienda-

-OK hija-dijo Lily mientras seguía viendo los aparadores-

Jazmín los siguió sigilosamente hasta que entraron a una tienda de instrumentos y discos de heavy metal. Los chicos entraron y saludaron al tendero como si tuvieran años de concerse.

-Txus, Men, ¿tienes algún bajo de 4 cuerdas?-Pregunto Mike a su viejo amigo-

-Mmm…creo que llegaron unos de exportación de Estados Unidos, ¿los quieres probar?-pregunto Txus al bajista-

La plática siguió y Jazmín se armo de valor y entro a la tienda como si nada. Los muchachos no pudieron evitar voltear a ver a Jazmín fijarse en su hermoso cabello negro y en aquella linda figura que tenia la hija del mas grande portero en la historia del soccer(ME PASE DE LIANA YA SE YA SE ¬¬! xD). Ella sabia que la estaban viendo así que se inmuto y clavo su mirada entre los anaqueles de discos que tenían en la tienda. Tomo el disco de "Kill 'em all" de Metallica, lo hizo solo por tomar un disco. De pronto sintió unas manos que la asustaron, pero no soltó el disco. Volteo su mirada para ver quien era aquella persona. Era un chico con cabello rubio y unos ojos negros latinos, era algo raro pero bello. Jazmín no pudo evitar sonreír a aquel muchacho que también sonrió.

-Veo que tienes buenos gustos de metal- dijo aquel muchacho mientras sostenía aquel disco con Jazmín-

-Amm…gracias-contesto Jazmín sonrojada-.

-No me he presentado, Me llamo Eric, ¿cual es tu nombre?-pregunto aquel chico

-Me llamo Jazmín…-contesto Jazmín con un poco de pena

Lily se preocupo por Jazmín. Había transcurrido mucho tiempo y no había vuelto. Empezó a buscarla y la vio rodeada de aquellos muchachos con chamarras de mezclilla y cabello largo, lo cual alarmo a Lily y entro a la tienda donde entro casi corriendo.

-Pasa algo Jazmín?-pregunto un poco asustada Lily-

-Amm…nada madre-contesto Jazmín-  
En ese instante entro a la tienda una antigua amiga de Lily. Débora Cortes, su gran amiga de la infancia.

-Lily…eres tu?-pregunto con duda Débora-

-Débora…?-contesto Lily-

-No has cambiado nada desde que éramos niñas-dijo Débora mientras abrazaba a Lily-

-Tu estas igual-contesto Lily recibiendo su abrazo-

Así las madres de aquellos muchachos siguieron platicando. Contando sus viejas anécdotas y preguntando sobre sus vidas…

 **Notas:**

\- Genzo Wakabayashi es propiedad de Yoichi Takashi.

\- Lily de Wakabayashi, Jazmin Wakabayashi, Daisuke Wakabayashi, Erick Levin y Debora Cortes son propiedad de Lily de Wakabayashi

\- Mike Faster Finger, Madox Amadeus, Roger Manson, Rober Steel Hand y Txus McFire son propiedad de Chapa Darei.

\- Este Fic sera escrito por partes igual entre Lily de Wakabayashi y Chapa Darei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- por Lily de Wakabayashi.**

Mientras Lily charlaba con Deb, Jazmín volvió a buscar con la mirada a los muchachos que había visto momentos antes, pero éstos ya se habían marchado de la tienda. Jaz se alejó un poco, tratando de ver hacia donde se habían ido los muchachos que la miraron tan fijamente, pero no los encontró. Cierto era que definitivamente esos chicos no eran del tipo de amigos que acostumbraba a frecuentar Jazmín, pero algo, quizás una voz del destino, le había dicho que tenía que encontrarse con ellos... Jaz intentó entonces localizar al chico rubio con el que había hablado momentos antes, pero parecía haberse esfumado en el aire...

\- ¿Jaz?.- habló Lily.- ¿En dónde estás?

\- Acá, mamá.- respondió Jazmín, chocando un anaquel y tirando varios discos de música hip hop al suelo.

\- Ven, quiero presentarte a una amiga.- dijo Lily.

Jaz obedeció, después de acomodar los discos en su lugar, y Lily hizo las correspondientes presentaciones.

\- Mira, Jaz, ella es Débora Levin, una gran amiga de la infancia.- dijo Lily.- Deb, ella es Jazmín, mi hija mayor.

\- Es igualita a ti, Li.- sonrió Deb.- Mucho gusto, Jazmín, soy una vieja amiga de tu madre.

\- Es un placer, señora Levin.- dijo Jaz, cortésmente.

\- Ah, llámame simplemente Deb.- rió Débora.- Señora Levin me hace sentir vieja, y no lo estoy tanto. Además, prefiero usar mi apellido de soltera, Cortés.

Ese nombre retumbó en la mente de Jazmín por algunos minutos antes de que le cayera el veinte.

\- ¿Es usted Débora Cortés, la famosa modelo?.- Jazmín estaba sorprendida.

\- La misma que viste y calza.- sonrió Deb.

\- Ah, tan modesta como siempre.- rió Lily.

\- Mi madre nunca me dijo que ustedes eran amigas.- comentó Jazmín.

\- Bueno, no me sorprende, no nos hemos visto en años.- contestó Deb.- Yo te vi cuando tenías dos años, obvio que no te acuerdas de mí. Y creo que tampoco te acordarías de mi hijo...

\- Es cierto, ¿cómo ha estado Erick?.- quiso saber Lily.

\- Muy bien, tan buen jugador como su padre.- sonrió Deb.- De hecho, por aquí debe de andar, me dijo que quería comprar un disco de Metallica o algo así...

\- Aquí estoy, mamá.- dijo en ese momento el muchacho rubio con el que Jaz había hablado.- Andaba buscando el CD de Nelly Furtado que quiere Katie.

\- Erick, ellas son Lily y Jazmín Wakabayashi.- dijo Deb.- Mi mejor amiga y su hija. Lily, Jazmín, él es mi hijo mayor, Erick.

\- Mu-mucho gusto.- tartamudeó Jazmín, mirando como embobada los ojos negros de él.

\- Es todo un placer, Jazmín.- Erick, en un gesto de cortesía pasado de moda, besó la mano de la chica, quien se puso tremendamente roja.- Y por cierto, tienes un nombre hermoso.

\- Vaya que has crecido, Erick, ya eres todo un hombre.- sonrió Lily.- Y te pareces mucho a tu padre.

\- Gracias, señora.- Erick soltó la mano de Jazmín y le sonrió a Lily.- Lamento no recordarla, era yo muy niño cuando la vi por última vez, pero mamá me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Jazmín estaba toda aturullada. Erick resultó ser más caballero y cortés de lo que se imaginó, pero la mirada que él le lanzó con sus potentes ojos negros le hicieron saber a la chica Wakabayashi que él tenía muchos secretos escondidos...

Mientras tanto, afuera de la tienda, los muchachos que Jazmín había visto antes seguían discutiendo.

\- Necesitamos una vocalista, a la de ya.- dijo Roger.

\- Eso lo sabemos, brother, pero no la vamos a sacar de debajo de las piedras.- replicó Txus.

\- ¿Qué opinan de la chica de la tienda?.- sugirió Mike.

\- ¿Quién? La chica linda de cabello negro?

\- Ésa mera.

\- Es bonita.- reconoció Txus.- Pero necesitamos a una que cante bien. No la vamos a escoger solo porque es preciosa.

\- ¿Y por qué no?.- replicó Mike. También se necesita que la vocalista sea bonita, sino no llegaremos lejos siendo puros morros.

\- Pues sí, pero imagínate que cante peor que una Spice Girl, nos va a cargar la fregada.- replicó Roger.- Al menos necesitamos oírla cantar primero.

\- Bueno, como digan.- gruñó Mike.

Sin embargo, el muchacho seguía pensando en Jazmín como vocalista para la banda de rock pesado que estaban formando…

Cerca de ellos, un muchacho de cabello oscuro hasta los hombros los escuchó con desgana y después entró a la tienda de música, y al ver a Jazmín, se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

\- ¿Qué, ya viniste por el nuevo éxito de Floricienta?.- se burló el muchacho.- Para que te pongas a cantar "Pollito quiquiriquí, gallito quiquiriquí".

\- Qué gracioso, Daniel.- gruñó Jazmín, quien se puso colorada a más no poder.- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a darme lata?

\- No, Kaoru está en sus clases de pintura y tu hermano no se despega de su laptop.- suspiró el muchacho.

Un chico rubio carraspeó detrás de Jazmín, y ella dio un leve respingo.

\- Perdón.- musitó ella, más roja todavía.- Danny, te presento a Erick Levin, es el hijo de una amiga de mi mamá. Erick, él es Daniel Misaki, mi mejor, aunque más fastidioso, amigo.

\- Hola.- saludó Daniel.- Mucho gusto.

\- Misaki.- dijo Erick.- ¿Eres hijo de Taro Misaki, el futbolista?

\- Eso dicen.- respondió Daniel.- ¿Conoces a mi padre?

\- Se podría decir que he escuchado hablar mucho sobre él…

\- ¿Y qué andas haciendo aquí, Danny?.- quiso saber Jazmín.

\- Ya te dije, ando matando el tiempo mientras Kaoru sale de sus clases.- suspiró Daniel.- Y de paso vine a ver si tienen algún equipo de karaoke.

\- ¿Equipo de karaoke? ¿Para qué?.- se sorprendió Jaz.

\- Psss, loqueras que se le ocurren a mi hermana… .- gruñó Daniel.

\- Vamos, te acompaño a preguntar.- ofreció Jaz.

Daniel se dio cuenta de que Jazmín se estaba poniendo nerviosa por Erick, pero prefirió no delatar a su amiga. El muchacho se acercó a un vendedor y le preguntó por el equipo de karaoke.

\- Tenemos varios modelos.- dijo el vendedor.- La marca "X" tiene este equipo que además graba las canciones.

\- Lo que necesitaba, que Kaoru me atormente más con su linda voz.- gruñó Daniel.

\- Eres un amargado.- protestó Jazmín.- Tu hermana canta bien.

\- Claro, y yo soy Justin Timberlake.- replicó Daniel.

\- ¿Quieren probar el equipo primero?.- ofreció el vendedor.- No es costo extra.

\- No debería serlo.- replicó Erick.

\- Pruébalo tú.- ordenó Daniel, dándole el micrófono a Jazmín.

\- Ya, como digas.- aceptó Jazmín.

Fue Madox el primero en escuchar esa voz, la Voz que habría de cambiarlo todo. Al principio pensó que se lo estaba imaginando, pero la melodía que llegaba a sus oídos era real y muy llegadora.

\- ¿Brothers, escuchan eso?.- dijo Madox.

\- ¿Qué cosa, el gruñido de mis tripas que se comen una a la otra por culpa del hambre?.- dijo Txus.

\- No, hombre. ¡Esa voz!.- insistió Madox.

Era una voz cristalina, dulce, suave, envolvente. Una voz que cantaba tan lánguidamente que le ponía lágrimas a la canción...

\- Ah, no puede ser cierto.- musitó Roger.- ¿De dónde viene'

\- De la tienda de música, Roger.- respondió Madox.- Vamos, brothers, no perdamos el tiempo. ¡Ahí está nuestra vocalista!

Cuando los muchachos llegaron se sorprendieron de ver a la linda chica de cabello negro cantando muy entusiasmada frente a un muchacho moreno que la miraba con indiferencia y a un chico rubio que la observaba embobado. Y hasta Deb estaba sorprendida.

\- ¿Ésa que canta es tu hija?.- preguntó Débora a Lily.

\- Por supuesto.- sonrió Lily, orgullosa.- Salió igualita a su madre.

\- Mira tú.- rió Deb.

Jazmín continuó cantando, sin darse cuenta de que varios chicos la miraban y la admiraban.

\- Bueno, ya se dieron cuenta de que funciona.- dijo el vendedor, apagando el equipo y cortando así el hechizo de la canción.

\- Ah, claro.- Jazmín se mostró desilusionada.

Erick musitó algo en un idioma desconocido, pero por el tono y la mirada que él le dirigió al vendedor, se notó que no fue nada bueno.

\- ¿Lo va a comprar?.- le preguntó el vendedor a Daniel.

\- No, ni dinero traigo, nada más tenía curiosidad.- replicó Daniel.

Jazmín soltó una risilla, al tiempo que jalaba a Daniel del brazo y lo ponía fuera del alcance del vendedor que se veía que tenía ganas de colgarlo.

\- Te pasas.- le dijo Jaz a Daniel, muerta de la risa.

\- Pero se lo merecía, por majadero.- replicó Erick.

\- Eso que ni qué.- apoyó Daniel.

Mientras tanto, Madox, Txus, Mike, Roger y Robson discutían entre sí.

\- ¡Ella es perfecta, se los dije!.- decía Mike.- ¡Tenemos que pedirle que participe en la banda!

\- ¿Y a poco crees que va a aceptar?.- gruñó Madox.- ¿No viste la cara que puso su mamá cuando nos vio cerca de ella? Ha de pensar que somos unos gañanes.

\- ¿Y eso qué?.- replicó Robson.- La que va a cantar va a ser esa chica, no la mamá.

\- ¿Tienen alguna candidata mejor?.- preguntó Roger.- Porque si no, esa chica sería la ideal.

\- Ya me harté, dejen voy y le pregunto.- dijo Mike, caminando hacia la tienda con paso resuelto.

Jazmín vio venir al muchacho y supo que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre...

\- Hola.- saludó Mike.- Soy Mike Faster Finger y mis amigos y yo tenemos una banda de rock. ¿Quieres ser nuestra vocalista?

Después de un buen rato, Genzo y Daisuke terminaron de entrenar. Dai, como siempre, se mostró reacio al principio pero después estaba muy concentrado en detener los disparos que le lanzaba su padre.

\- Ya tengo hambre.- dijo Daisuke.- ¿En dónde se habrán metido mi mamá y Jazmín?

\- Ya las conoces, se la pueden pasar todo el día de compras y sin comer.- suspiró Genzo.

\- ¿Y por eso nos matan a nosotros de hambre?.- gruñó Daisuke.

\- El precio de vivir con dos mujeres y de depender de ellas.- sentenció Genzo.

El teléfono sonó y Genzo fue a contestar. Daisuke esperaba que no se tratara de su madre diciéndole que se iban a tardar más... Phobos, el perro del chico, se acercó meneando la cola.

\- Hola, camarada.- saludó Daisuke.- ¿No me regalas alguna de tus galletas?

\- ¡Guau!.- ladró el perro.

\- Sí, ya sé, son tuyas y en mí resulta asqueroso, pero de veras que tengo hambre... .- replicó Daisuke.

\- Daisuke, saca tus cosas del cuarto de huéspedes.- ordenó Genzo, regresando con el teléfono en las manos.

\- ¿Quién va a venir?.- quiso saber Dai.

\- Tsubasa, Hayate y Daibu.- respondió Genzo.

\- ¡Genial!.- aplaudió el chico.

\- Habrá que avisarle a tu madre.- comentó Genzo.

\- Eso si regresan hoy...

Bueno, al menos la casa se llenaría de gente y Daisuke tendría con quién perder el tiempo en otra cosa que no fuera cantar a dueto con su hermana todo el día. Él quería muchísimo a Jazmín, pero de vez en cuando le hartaba tanta cantaleta, Daisuke ya comenzaba a sentirse Julie Andrews en el musical de "La Novicia Rebelde"...

Después de un rato, Lily y Débora se despidieron. Erick les dijo adiós a Daniel y a Jazmín, no sin regalarle por supuesto una sonrisa misteriosa a la pelinegra, la cual volvió a ponerse muy colorada.

\- Espero verte pronto, Jazmín.- dijo Erick.

\- Yo también.- sonrió ella.

Erick y Deb se marcharon, y Daniel dijo que iría a buscar a su hermana. El joven sabía que no era ni el lugar ni el momento, pero pronto tendría que hacerle burla a su amiga por el intercambio de miradas que se dio entre Erick y Jazmín.

De regreso a casa, con comida comprada en un restaurante de sushi, Lily iba hablando acerca de Deb y de Erick, pero Jazmín tenía la mente en otra parte. Ese día le habían pasado dos cosas increíbles, primero, había conocido a Erick, y segundo, la habían invitado a formar parte de una banda de heavy metal. Jazmín no pudo decirle que sí de primera intención a Mike, ya que la proposición la tomó por sorpresa, pero el chico le pidió el número del celular y le dijo que le llamaría después.

Jaz no sabía qué decidir. Definitivamente, el heavy metal no se encontraba entre los gustos de la chica, pero algo le decía que terminaría por aceptar la propuesta de Mike.

 **Notas:**

\- Daniel y Kaoru Misaki son personajes creados por Alisse.

\- "Morro" es algo así como "muchacho" o "niño".

\- La canción que canta Jaz es " _My inmortal"_ , de Evanescence.

\- "La Novicia Rebelde" es un musical hecho película de hace ya varios años cuya protagonista era encarnada por Julie Andrews.

\- Las Spice Girls eran un famoso grupo inglés de música pop de los años noventa, compuesto por cinco chicas cuyo único talento era aparecer semidesnudas.


End file.
